An Honest Mistake
by A terrible Beauty
Summary: What got Dallas sent to jail when he was ten? How did he act in school? What stupid things did he do with his friends? And most important what made him the bitter man we saw in The Outsiders? This answers all through Dallas's POV.dont mind the 1st chapter
1. Grounded for Life

A/N: Okay its official almost all of my recent ideas have come to me in the shower, freaky. Well, this is the end of my one shot streak. I have no idea where this is going to go but I promise it _will_ get somewhere!!!!!! Dallas is ten years old and is living in New York with his parents, just clearing that up. Hope you like it please read and review!!

Chapter 1: Grounded for Life

I was bored. And when I was bored I looked in the mirror, I wasn't conceited I just liked seeing how much I changed if not at all. I had blonde almost white hair just like my mother, but mine was so long it fell over my forehead in wisps and kicked out in the back. My hair was my pride, I couldn't have much but I could have hair, it was pretty tuff. My blue eyes were soft and caring, but anyone that knew me real well saw that little hint of hardness that showed every once in awhile.

"Hey anybody home!?" Mikey hollered sticking his head in our front door.

"Dallas is in his bedroom." My mom told him over the noise of the television.

Mikey walked in and sat on my bed and ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair. "So I was thinking of doing something. Movie maybe?"

"Get kicked outta your house again?" I asked turning around and leaning on the wall.

Mikey had been my best friend for about two years now, and he practically lived at my house. His family ain't the friendliest folks in the world, and he can never do anything right in their eyes.

He just looked at his dirty sneakers, swinging his feet back and forth. He was a little sensitive about the whole situation.

"Hey kid, I didn't mean anything by it. Ya dig?" I sat down next to him and playfully punching him in the arm.

"Yeah I know. Well at least this time I got some of their money before they told me to scram." He smiled slyly pulling a ten dollar bill out of his pocket.

I raised my eyebrows so they disappeared under my bangs. I knew we were both thinking the same thing, that's what best friends do. "Let's go out." I said smiling.

"Ma, were going out." I said walking through the living room.

"Okay Hun, just be back in time for dinner." She said but we were already out the door.

XXXXX

When you're ten and live in New York City there's not much you can do for fun that won't get you into a lot of trouble. Drugs, sex, parties, and booze. That's all, not the most child friendly games and toys but what do they expect us to do. Sit around and play checkers? I think not. Some people think were living too fast, and growing up too young but the truth is, were just trying to have some fun.

"I heard Johnny James' parents are out of town and he's throwing a party." Mikey piped up after we walked around aimlessly for awhile.

"Perfect, we defiantly won't get bored." I smirked and we turned the corner onto Sixth Street. 

Everyone knew that J.J. Thomas had the tuffest parties, all the chicks and booze you could ever ask for. The kid had connections and knew how to use 'em.

We could hear the ear splitting sound of the radio before we even reached his Brownstone. J.J. answered the door when we knocked.

"Hey man, how you doing. I had a feeling you two would show up tonight." He said slapping our hands. I couldn't tell if J.J. was already stoned or not but I could never tell with him, he was always animated.

"We got ourselves a couple lookers tonight. I'll hook ya'll up if you want." He said taking us inside. I could barley hear him over the music, but I managed.

As I looked around all of the girls looked at least 4 years older then us, but that had never stopped anything from happening before.

I saw the broad Ebony that I had been with a few weeks ago. She was 16, and was under the impression I was 14. I couldn't stand that tramp, but when I get drunk things happen.

One of her friends, a littler one was looking my way. Boy was she a tuff looker. I gave her my favorite smile 'cause I knew if a girl gave me a smile like that, it'd keep me wanting more. She had long auburn hair, that really brought out those tuff green eyes. She smiled back, I still had my touch. 

Mikey caught me checking her out and dared me to go over and talk to her. I never had a problem with confronting real cute girls, but I never really was good at saying the right thing.

I strutted my way over there, making sure she noticed me before I appeared before her.

"Hey hun, want an easy 5 bucks?" I winked at her.

"You're gross Winston." Ebony put her hands on her hips, real tough.

"You didn't seem to think so last week." I licked my lips, seeing the look of anger on her face. I loved my ability to get under people's skin, in a non literal way of course.

"Don't worry Ebony, I can take care of him myself." The cute one said bitingly.

"So how about giving it a go?" I suggested, making it sound like I was test driving a new car.

"You're gross Dally." She said pouring half her water bottle over my head.

"Hey!" I yelled grabbing the now half full water bottle. I took the rest of it and threw it over her white blouse. "I love a wet t-shirt contest!" I told her grabbing her hand, and we headed upstairs.

And Mikey was left standing there dumbfounded. He headed over to the cooler and grabbed as many beers that would fit in one hand.

Mikey walked up to Ebony "Hey wanna go join 'em?" linking arms with hers.

She smiled seductively and they headed up stairs.

"Party time kids!!" Mikey shouted bursting into the bedroom.

Usually I wasn't into doing things like this with my best friend, but under certain circumstances I guess I could let it slid.

A few drinks later and there wasn't an item of clothing on a body. 

Even more drinks later and there wasn't a body that wasn't on top of another.

Half an hour later and I was already regretting it. I could still feel the beer infecting my brain, that's why I guess I didn't scream for Mikey to stop moaning.

I hate when people make a lot of noise, it distracts me… it's all much harder then it looks. 

Movies and those junkie things always sugarcoat things like this. Of course I have no problem with a little sugar on top.

XXX --------- sex (tee hee)

When I woke up in the middle of the night I couldn't even hear the music on anymore. All I heard was a frantic J.J downstairs calling out mine and Mikey's name.

I sit up and see some girl next to me; I wonder what her name was. I didn't let the fact that I never got her name dwell on my consciences.

"Mikey!" I screamed "Mikey get your ass up, we have to leave" I shouted throwing on pants.

I couldn't get them past my thighs and that's when I realized they weren't mine.

"Fuck" I mumbled throwing on a shirt.

Mikey was just as quick as I was, we both knew how dead we were going to be.

As we ran out the door Mikey stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked bothered.

"One last look, please Dally?" Mikey begged of me.

I took a glance back at them before responding "Let's make it a long look."

We were royally screwed when we walked into my house. I was hoping that my parents would be sleeping, but the Winston luck only gets you so far and it usually only works with girls.

"Where in God's name have you been?!" My dad shouted as we stumbled into the living room.

"The movie ran late, sorry it won't happen again." Good save Winston, good save.

"You left at three in the afternoon, ITS FOUR IN THE MORNING!!!! How long was could one movie be?!" My mom shrieked.

"Nightly double" Which really wasn't a lie,

"Literally" Mikey mumbled under his breath.

I tried my hardest not to laugh but it was too damn funny. I burst out loud and almost pissed my pants.

"You think this is funny young man! Go to your room and think about what you did¦..THE BOTH OF YOU!"

A/N: This is dedicated to my Honey Bear (aka UBERXCOOL) who helped me write the entire party scene. Or dirty minds mesh well together, what can we say.


	2. Not As Bad As

**Disclaimer:** Okay I forgot this thing last chapter. Honestly if I owned the Outsiders would I be on FAN FICTION? HA- I laugh at the thought. I would be too busy swimming in my pools of money.

**A/N: **I'm trying to update this story quickly which is something that I'm not so used to doing. Ask any of my loyal reviewers. But I happen to enjoy this story a lot so BAM another update . Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 2: Not As Bad As……**

"The movie ran late, sorry it won't happen again." Good save Winston, good save.

"You left at three in the afternoon, ITS FOUR IN THE MORNING!!!! How long could one movie be?!" My mom shrieked.

"Nightly double." Which really wasn't a lie.

"Literally." Mikey mumbled under his breath.

I tried my hardest not to laugh but it was too damn funny. I burst out loud and almost pissed my pants.

"You think this is funny young man! Go to your room and think about what you did……THE BOTH OF YOU!" She pointed her finger towards my room.

I never noticed it before but when she yells; her voice just keeps gettin' louder and louder. Almost like a great musical masterpiece when there going in for the kill and BAM your blown outta your seat, and Granny sittin' next to ya has a heart-attack. Well, this has been the greatest crescendo I ever heard, and I hear a lot of little concerts in school.

We walked, no actually more like stumbled into my bedroom. And Mikey flopped on my bed and I slumped up against a wall.

"Golly Dally, guess the bragging in the locker room wasn't no lie. I never thought I would be findin' out either." Mikey half laughed with a funny look on his face.

"Why would I lie about my body, I'm a proud kid what can I say." I laughed again.

"I can't believe we did that." Mikey looked disturbed and a little confused, like he was trying to remember a bad dream.

"Hey man, just think. Now you can cross me off your to do list." I smirked at my brilliant play on words.

Mikey made a check mark with his hand "Yeah, been there fucked that."

We sat there for a few minutes when I finally said "So, I guess we have to think about what we did."

Mikey smiled "Well…this defiantly isn't as bad as the time you cussed out the teacher……"

_**XXXXX**_

We all sat around the classroom waiting for the bell to ring. Mikey Vaughn, John Lombardi, Len Jackson, and I were together as usual talking about who's going with who, and what happened at the latest parties.

The bell rang and we all went to sit down at our assigned seats, Mikey sat next to me because in the alphabet V and W are pretty close.

I went to park my butt in my seat so I wouldn't get in trouble, but nothing goes right when you want it to.

"Glory, what the fuck was that!?" I yelled jumping up like a shot from a gun.

"Dallas!" Mrs. Johnson scolded.

"Okay, who's the pussy eater who spiked my fucking seat!!!!" I turned around giving everyone my best withering stare. Only one person broke under the pressure and that was Alex Reynolds, my worst enemy.

"Dallas watch your language!!" Mrs. Johnson was now yelling at me.

I turned around "What'd I say?"

"Man, you're not allowed to say fuck in school! Or pussy eater, for that matter."

"Mikey!!!" She was getting flushed with embarrassment cause of the words we were throwing around.

I turned around and advanced on Alex "Your dead man." I stated with such a serious tone I made myself shake.

The class was in an uproar, kids were yelling and throwing things and Mrs. Johnson, good ol' Mrs. Johnson pulled me back from punching Reynolds in the face and breaking his pretty little nose.

I fought back against her grip "Your not gunna get away with this Reynolds. Get the fuck 'offa me!" I kicked and screamed .

Mikey took over for Mrs. Johnson cause he's the only person who could really calm me down when I got off on someone.

"Man, calm yourself. Come on kid; take care of it later not now." Mikey coaxed me from attacking him.

That was when I realized how crazy I had gotten. I looked at Mikey he was panting and had me held by the waist, while Mrs. Johnson was trying to get my class mates to sit down and get calm again and Alex Reynolds looked like he was going to crap himself.

"Mikey can you take Dallas down to the office please?" Mrs. Johnson said sitting down at her desk and shuffling through some papers.

Later at Home

"Dallas, we need to talk. Sit down." My mother said when I walked in the house that day.

"Yeah ma?" I took a seat as I was told.

"You're teacher called me today. She said you have the dirtiest mouth she has ever heard on a fifth grader in all her years of teaching. What do you have to say about that?" My mom asked leaning forward.

"She's an asshole." I stated pushing out my chair and walking off to my room.

XXXXX

I laughed remembering how long I was grounded for after my dad found out.

"This _also_ isn't as bad as the time you krazy glued your eye shut……"

_**XXXXX**_

"Okay class, today in honor of Thanksgiving we're going to make turkey puppets." Mrs. Johnson said excitedly passing out papers with directions and cut out pieces on it.

"Oh boy, oh boy Mikey, you excited for this? I just can't wait to go home and show my Pa the turkey puppet I made in school, he'll just be so proud of my talents!" My voice was dripping with sarcasm as I clapped my hands together, mock excited.

"Now kids, you can use anything to make it look nice. Crayons, markers, glitter, google eyes, anything. It'll all be up on my desk." She said sitting back down to grade papers.

I started cutting out the picture of a turkey on the paper and went up to the front of the room to get some crayons, glue and google eyes. Alex Reynolds was standing in line in front of me.

"Hey move it kid." I pushed him out of my way and took what I needed.

I sat back down and colored my turkey green; I wasn't very good at coloring things their real shade but I could really care less. Now it was time to put the google eyes on.

I picked up the krazy glue and tried to squeeze it onto the paper but it wouldn't come out. I squeezed harder but still zippo.

"Come on buddy." I was talking to inanimate objects again, a bad habit of mine.

I hung it over my eye to see if anything was blocking the glue from coming out, and shook it.

"Hey man I don't think-" Mikey started but it was too late.

"Oh Mary Magdalene, Jesus in heaven and all the saints in the sky!!!!!" I shouted jumping out of my seat.

"Dallas Winston, what on Earth are you doing?" Mrs. Johnson asked getting up and walking over to me.

"I GLUED MY EYE SHUT, I GLUED MY EFFING EYE SHUT!!!!!!" I screamed running around in circles. I watched my choice of words from past experiences so I wouldn't get into trouble.

"Go to the nurse you idiot!" Mikey yelled at me.

I ran out the door and to the nurse, Mikey on my heels. Before I knew it I flew into a wall at full speed and the world went black.

XXXXX

"_Or_ the time that you tried to hit on our teacher……"

_**XXXXX**_

"Since you're having a math test tomorrow, were going to do some review problems on the board." Mrs. Johnson walked up to the board and wrote random number equations with a piece of chalk.

"Okay, who wants to come up here and answer the first problem?"

No one raised their hands. I laughed out loud.

"Since you find this funny Mr. Winston how about you try and get the answer?"

I gave Mikey a look that said "Should I do it?" and he answered with a shrug of the shoulders which meant "Sure it won't hurt ya."

Now I wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch when it came to math, but my mother always told me as long as you tried……

Sixty-five multiplied by one hundred and seventy-two. I felt like my brain was going to start steaming if I thought any harder about the answer, so I wrote down the only number I really could think of and sat back down in my seat.

The answer on the board read 65 multiplied by 172 is equal to 542- 7897.

Mikey was hunched over his desk shoulders shaking 'cause he knew the numbers well.

"I'm sorry Dallas but that's not the right answer-" She said giving me a sympathetic look.

"Call me, babe." I smirked winking at her.

Her face fell immediately and she looked at the ring on her hand "I'm married, hence the MRS in Mrs. Johnson. Go to Principal Mr. Winston." She pointed her long finger to the door.

Later at Home

My dad was sitting on the couch with the newspaper in his hand, most likely seeing how his Yankees were doing.

"Son, we need to have a talk." He folded up the paper and put it on the coffee table. Man did he look like he meant business.

He nodded to the couch so I took a seat.

"Principal Montgomery called today. Said you tried to………hit on your teacher?" He looked confused.

"Uh……yeah. What can I say she's a good looker." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh boy, I can't wait for parent teacher conferences."

XXXXXX

"Oh boy, and the gang fight………"

"That was a doozy." I said.

_**XXXXXX**_

"Hey guys I think we should come up with a name for ourselves. Got any ideas?" I asked as we walked through the school "playground", which was more like a dirt wasteland with a couple swings.

"How about the Tiger Claws?" Len Jackson suggested.

"Not to bad, put that one to the side, any more guys?"

"How about the Barbie Dolls?" John Lombardi said.

I swung around to look at all of them, 'cause as usual I was leading the group.

"What do you think we are blasted pansies!?!?!?" I yelled.

"Okay I guess we ain't using that one then." Mikey said laughing. "Hmm……The Lone Wolves?"

I perked up and shouted "Oh Mikey why didn't you tell us you were so BRILLIANT!!!!!!!"

As we walked farther we ran into Alex Reynolds and his group of friends.

"Hey Vaughn get sent to a boy's home yet." Alex said with such venom it scared me.

Mikey looked like his heart was ripped out of his chest, and his grey eyes were about to brim with tears. Alex's right hand man Jason Bates laughed like a hyena.

"Hey why don't you shut the fuck up your fat!" I yelled taking a step closer.

"Well your mom's fat!" Ah the amazing comebacks of fifth graders.

"He did not just diss our momma." Mikey said looking at me.

"I'ma shove those panties so far up that crack-" I jumped on top of Alex, while Mikey took down Jason.

I knew the rest of the gang was right on our heels 'cause my word was practically law to them. Dirt was flying everywhere and I could barely see in front of me, let alone who I was beating the tar out of. We were a whirl wind of fists and dust, as kids cheered us all on and teachers and aids came to try and break up the rumble.

"Ow my wiener!!!" Someone shouted but I knew it was none of my guys, they aren't pussys.

"Boys! Boys stop it right now!!! BOYS!!!" Too many voices at once, I couldn't tell who was who. Then I was lifted up by the arm pits, and dragged away about six feet off the ground.

"GET OFFA ME!!! ALEX REYNOLDS YOU GUNNA PAY FOR THIS YOU LOUSY PRICK!!!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I was brought into the school.

I was kicking and screaming making as much of a scene as possible, I sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight. But the man holding me sure wasn't easy to faze.

He dropped me into the principal's office in a chair, that's when I realized Principal Montgomery was the guy holding me.

"Now Mr. Winston, care to explain your awful behavior outside." He looked dead serious.

"THAT ASS MADE FUN OF MY MOM!!!!!" I yelled, yeah real bad Dallas 'that mean man made fun of mommy!'

"Okay let's try not using the word ass, how about donkey instead…" He was trying to reason with me.

"Fine, I'll say donkey but I still want to see Reynolds get in trouble." I crossed my arms and slouched in my chair. "For once." I added.

"He will, we don't tolerate our students making fun of others moms. But we also need to know who else was involved in the fight, we couldn't grab all of them we only got Alex, Jason, and your buddy John."

"Sorry captain, no can do. I ain't rattin' on no one, not even Reynolds guys." I was no rat and I would always be loyal to my gang, no way in hell would they make me talk.

"I'll give you a cookie." Principal Montgomery gestured to a jar on his desk.

"What do you think I am a dog, thanks but no thanks. Can I leave now?" I stood up and looked at him expectantly.

"We're never going to get you to talk are we?"

I just walked out shaking my head.

XXXXX

"Hey Dally, I think this tops all of them though." Mikey's shoulder shook trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh God it's not what I think it is…is it?" I was worried I did a lot of embarrassing things in school.

"How about the time you streaked through the-"

"OKAY, OKAY, I THINK WE GET THE POINT I DO A LOT OF STUPID THINGS! WE DON'T NEED TO GO INTO DETAIL ON THIS ONE!" My ears turned a violent shade of crimson, as we sat in my room laughing at ourselves.

A/N: Okay quick update!!! So please review even if it is a flamer. I don't care I just need some opinions.


	3. An Honest Mistake

**Disclaimer:**No I do not own The Outsiders, though I wish I owned Matt Dillon, Ralph Macchio, C. Thomas Howell, and Rob Lowe. Somehow I don't think that will ever happen, but that's only a feeling I have.

**A/N:**I wish people would review!!! I see that people read it but didn't review and that makes me depressed. So please review, I could care less if it's a flamer telling me I suck or a review telling me I should be the next S.E. Hinton………just make sure you do it!!!!!!!!

**Vocabulary- **house arrest means grounded!!!

**Chapter 3: An Honest Mistake**

I was being shaken awake by someone, but I couldn't place the voice with a face and name.

"Whoever is shaking me better stop, if they ever want to see the light of day!" I grumbled rubbing the sleep out of my eye. My vision was slipping in and out of focus, but that always happens when I first wake up.

Mikey and Len were standing over me, Mikey's brown hair was standing up in all directions and his grey eyes looked dead no kind of emotion was shown, just tiredness.

"Hey man, sorry I woke ya'll up. I just heard about the party and…" Len said sitting himself on my desk chair.

"What day is it?" I asked cutting him off and pushing my blonde hair out of my eyes. I had absolutely no idea how long Mikey and I had been sleeping, but I had a feeling it was a long time.

"Well, today's Sunday and the party was Friday night-" Len looked like he was thinking hard.

"Oh and I got a present for ya'll 'cause I heard you'd be on house arrest for awhile." Len tossed a plastic zip lock bag at me.

"Okay what are you playing at Len, what is this shit?" I cocked an eyebrow studying the contents of the bag.

"Calm yourself, it'll just give you and Mikey a little fun while you're grounded. Put it in your drinks, and let the magic happen man." Len strode out of the room, but not before saying bye.

I laid on my bed and Mikey plopped next to me. "So how long ya think we're grounded for?" He asked staring at the wall, eyes blank. When we got in trouble my parents gave out the punishments for both of us, he practically lived at my house anyways. What's mine is his.

"A day, two at most as we said this isn't as bad as the other things we've done before." I tossed the bag back and forth in my hands.

"So you wanna try the stuff now? This is real boring just sitting around and all." I threw the bag at him and walked to my bedroom door.

I stuck my head out my door "Ma, were thirsty can we have a couple Pepsi's?"

"Sure hun." She handed me the two bottles and I closed the door.

We sat on my floor not knowing what to do next. We had drunk the Pepsi's after putting the shit in it, but nothing was happening. Mikey started to think Len gave us bum drugs, man were we wrong. After about ten-fifteen minutes my mom called me and Mikey from the kitchen, or so it seemed.

"Dallas, Mikey come in here please. I've thought of a punishment now." She called to us.

I got up and swayed dangerously, but only because my legs we asleep. I glanced over at Mikey to make sure he was following. His eyes weren't dead anymore they were living and he wasn't acting normal either. He was looking around the room in amazement and he caressed everything he touched like it was a blood diamond.

I took his arm and dragged him out of my room. "Come _on._"

We got into the kitchen and my mom was at the stove cooking dinner. She was dicing up tomatoes and putting it into the sauce.

"Okay boys, I'm going to cut you hair. Dallas, don't cringe like that its just hair." She walked to the drawer and took out a pair of scissors.

Everywhere I looked there was grayish green mist and steam, it wouldn't go away I wiped my eyes but nothing happened. The walls started melting away and the floor was falling apart piece by piece like a puzzle, no one else seemed to notice this but me. I looked at my mom but she was different. I jumped back, she was a walking nightmare stumbling toward Mikey and I.

Her skin was being eaten by maggots, revealing the bones and veins. The blue eyes that normally sparkled were hallowed out and bloodshot pits of darkness. Spiders were crawling out of her skin and their claws were ripping apart and slicing her arms.

"Mikey run!" I shouted desperately, he took off immediately knowing that if I was hollerin' like that I had a reason.

Everything was in slow motion. She was getting closer and closer, and I couldn't stand the feeling I had in the pit of my stomach, like something I couldn't help was going to happen.

"Mom…" I cried weakly while backing away slowly.

"Mom, please don't do this." I was shaking, I felt as if my fate was sealed and death was coming.

She kept coming, faster now despite my cries. I did the only thing I could think of.

"Mikey it's gone. The monsters dead!" I called. The mist was gone, and the floor was restored. Everything looked back to the way it normally would.

Mikey tip toed timidly into the room. His face fell as he looked around the kitchen.

"I killed-" I started to say before the sudden realization came over me like a tidal wave.

The kitchen knife in my hand clanked to the floor. My mother lay dead on the floor, eyes wide in fear, a pool of blood forming underneath her body. Her platinum hair was dyed a crimson red where it laid in the pool.

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground in a heap beside my mother's body. I caressed her head in my hands crying.

"Oh my god, I killed her." My voice was barely audible above my sobs.

Mikey passed out cold in the doorway……

A/N: Thanks so much for reading!!!!!!!!! I hope you liked it! Was it too extreme or okay? Please review it means a lot to me!!! Tell me what I can improve on or if you have good ideas tell me. I'll try and add them!


	4. Behind Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Kay I've met S.E. Hinton and I know I'm defiantly not her! I don't own the outsiders or the characters in it! What I do own is the character of Mikey, Dallas's Dad, and the Officers.

**A/N:** Thank you so much to my loyal reviews! You guys make me smile like a model, hahah. Hope you guys like it, and please review!!!!

**Chapter 4: Behind Blue Eyes**

"Mikey it's gone, the monsters dead!" I called. The mist was gone, and the floor was restored. Everything looked back to the way it normally would.

Mikey tip toed timidly into the room. His face fell as he looked around the kitchen.

"I killed-" I started to say before the sudden realization came over me like a tidal wave.

The kitchen knife in my hand clanked to the floor. My mother lay dead on the floor, eyes wide in fear, a pool of blood forming underneath her body. Her platinum hair was dyed a crimson red where it laid in the pool.

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground in a heap beside my mother's body. I caressed her head in my hands crying.

"Oh my god, I killed her." My voice was barely audible above my sobs.

Mikey passed out cold in the doorway……

"Mikey!" I sprinted to my best friend's side.

"Glory Mikey, wake up please wake up!" I was patting his cheek with my hand, trying so hard to get his attention.

I was hysterical and shaking, there was no way I would loose my best friend too.

"Why aren't you waking up? Jesus Christ, Mikey Vaughn you better wake your ass up!" I yelled in anguish.

The lock on my front door started jiggling and making noise and before I knew it, it the door was creaking open. Signaling my fathers return from work.

I ran into my room dragging Mikey by the collar.

"Melinda, Dallas I'm home!" The car keys jingled as he placed them on the coffee table.

"What's for din-" His words abruptly stopped.

"Melinda! Melinda! Oh God, what happened?!" I heard his cries from my room, each one slowly ripping me to pieces. The cries stopped, he had picked up the phone to call the ambulance most likely.

'What have I done?' I thought to myself wearily wiping my forehead with my hand.

Mikey groaned from the corner of my room. He was slouched against my wall, his head resting on his shoulder.

I grabbed him by the arms and hugged him.

"Mikey I thought you were dead! Man, you had me worried sick. You're my best buddy, what would I have done without you!" I rambled but was stopped when my father appeared in my doorway.

"Dallas, what did you do." His voice was monotone and soft, but his face showed enough emotion to make up for it.

"What did you do?" He repeated his voice growing stronger.

"What the fuck did you do?!" He yelled at me, tears streaming down his face which was contorted with anger and sadness.

Sirens could be heard from down the street, and before I knew it paramedics and police officers were storming into the house.

One officer with a big moustache tackled me along with the help of another young officer. They pressed my face down into my hard wood floor and pulled my hands behind my back roughly. They placed the heavy handcuffs on my small wrists and it felt out of place. I'm too young to being going to jail, I should be outside playing football with some friends, or trading baseball cards with kids from school, not laying on my bedroom floor with police officers holding me down placing handcuffs on me.

These restraints should be for bad people, rapists, burglars, and murderers. Not a ten year old kid who made a mistake, scratch that I am a murderer and it wasn't just a mistake it was a terrifying event.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you at the time of interrogation and court. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" The officer with the moustache belted in my ear as I was pressed harder to the floor.

I could barley comprehend what was going on let alone understand the law talk going on. So I just nodded my head and said yes because that was the expected answer.

"Good." Moustache man replied pulling me up off the floor.

I looked around the room Mikey was in a corner his blue eyes wild with fear, he was shaking and as close to tears as I have ever seen him get. My dad was standing next to Mikey his arm around his shoulder, his face was a mask of stone except for the occasional slip of a tear. The young officer was by the doorway was shuffling his feet and looking at the floor. He looked like he felt guilty, for what I would never know. Maybe for having to lock up a ten year old kid who just murdered his mother, or for having a partner who was so heartless as to treat a kid like an animal with no rights.

"Stop day dreaming kid!" He jerked my arm and pushed me out the doorway past the young man, Dad and Mikey.

We had to walk through the kitchen to get to the front door and I almost passed out. My mom, the woman who cared or me since I was born, the one who was there if my stomach hurt, or got me a Band-Aid if I fell and scraped my knee, was being placed on a gurney with a white sheet placed over her body. I closed my eyes tight and bit my lip hoping it was all still a trip, _I did this it's all my fault_. I opened my eyes but everything was still the same.

Outside my house everyone in the neighborhood had gathered around the grounds, half the people I didn't even know. When I had got onto my front lawn facing everyone about to be placed in the police car, I saw all the people whispering and chatting making up false stories.

Only I would know what really happened that night, only I would know what I had faced, and only I would know that I did it for protection.

I wheeled around before moustache man could stop me, I looked my dad straight in the eye. The blue and red lights illuminated all our faces and showed our tears.

"I didn't mean to. Dad, please believe me." I was crying and collapsed to the ground.

"You're not my son. Dallas would have never done this." He replied coldly.

"You don't understand I didn't mean for this to happen! It was a mistake." I sobbed. "AN HONEST MISTAKE!!!" I yelled.

The officers grabbed me from under my arms and legs and carried me off to the police car. I was thrashing and crying.

"DAD, DAD, PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME. MIKEY, Mikey, do something." I was screaming and my hallow voice echoed through the neighborhood breaking the silence.

I looked in the window at my reflection. My blonde hair was falling across my face and blood was streaked across my porcelain skin. I gave up fighting, maybe I do deserve what's coming to me. And with that the officers shoved me in the car and slammed the door.

The car started driving away, taking me away from everything I had left in the world.

A/N: I like the way it came out. How about you guys? Please review, cause its my pet peeve when people read but don't tell me what you think. Even if you didn't like it, TELL ME!!!!!! thank you.


	5. Who Knew

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to Jackie my very, very, very, super friend who helped me when I was in a dark spot a few weeks ago. This wouldn't have been posted if it wasn't for her, and she knows what I mean. I'm so grateful for this girl and that is why I am creating a character just for her, she's most likely not going to like him and neither will my readers but he's needed. Just read and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I'm too tired to come up with something creative so,nope still don't own it.

**Chapter 5: Who Knew**

Who knew Mikey and I would get spiked drugs that night? Who knew I would have a bad trip? Who knew I would kill my own mother, my own flesh and blood? Who knew my best friend would fail trying to defend me in court? Who knew my life would spiral down even more after the trial? I sure as hell didn't know that, if I did I would have been much more careful.

"I call Michael Vaughn to the witness stand." The tall broad shouldered man said loudly. As I understood it he was the guy trying to put me in jail, and I hated him for it.

Mikey walked to the large booth at the front of the large courtroom and took a seat. He looked so small and out of place.

'He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have to relive what happened that night, no one should.' I thought to myself sadly.

I couldn't even look my best friend in the eyes, afraid of what he would see in mine. In the past when I looked in the mirror, I saw a kid who loved to have fun and was dedicated to his family and friends. I saw happiness, confidence, and determination.

But now, ever since the accident when I looked in the mirror I couldn't stand what I saw. I saw a worthless kid with no future, who had nothing left going for him. Who should just give up! I saw desperation, hopelessness, and for once………fear. I didn't want my best friend to see that in me.

"Where were you the night of Sunday April 13th?" The lawyer was stern with his words.

"I was with Dallas at his house sir." Mikey responded voice shaking slightly. I could tell he was looking at me for consent, but I wouldn't look at him.

"Is it true you and Dallas were under the influence of the illegal drug LSD the night of the murder?"

Mikey didn't answer right away, I glanced up at him. He was sitting there biting his bottom lip looking around the room with wide eyes, he gulped and spoke. "Yes sir."

"Where did you obtain the drugs? From Mr. Winston I suppose."

Mikey's eyes shot up "No, not from Dallas sir, defiantly not from Dallas. We…we f-f-found them sir." I was proud of him he didn't rat on Len Jackson one of our best buddies, he had learned well.

"Did you witness the murder Mr. Vaughn?"

'This man wouldn't give up would he? It's like he's playing 20 questions with poor Mikey' I thought to myself.

"Well, not exactly sir." His voice loosing its strength and become shakier then ever.

"Tell us what you mean Michael. Tell us what you _saw_ that night." The man insisted on getting some kind of useful answer from him.

Mikey's bottom lip started quivering and he whimpered in fear.

"I-I-I can't sir……" was his only reply before he broke down crying, repeating the same thing over and over.

"It's not his fault, it's not his fault, it's not his fault-"

'They shouldn't be forcing him like this. It's too much for him to handle, I can barley handle this and I was always his strength.' I thought.

I stood up fast slamming my fist into the table.

"Dallas, Dallas, sit down." My "lawyer" told me pulling at my arm, but I wouldn't sit down. Not until everyone heard what I had to say.

"Leave him alone! Don't push him to talk about something he doesn't want to relive! He's trying so hard to forget and you're pushing him to remember. How cruel can you get!?" I was yelling, and making a scene. I quickly realized I shouldn't have done that.

Two security guards rushed over to me. I struggled against their grip at first, ripping my arm away from them and giving Mikey a desperate look. But they pushed me into the chair again, forcing me back to silence. The judge shook his head at me and the jury shuffled and murmured, while one of the police officers escorted Mikey back to his seat in the stands.

"Officer Berkley, please come to the witness stand and present the evidence against Mr. Winston." The lawyer quickly got back on task.

I narrowed my eyes in disgust as the mustached officer who arrested me that night took a seat at the witness stand. He had the look about him that he was doing the world a favor by trying to put me behind bars, and everyone believed him.

"The one major piece of evidence can be seen in exhibit A; the knife used in the murder. When we took young Dallas Winston into custody the night of the 13th, we took his finger prints as we would any normal juvenile case. But we later found that the same fingerprints were found on this knife."

I held my head up high, despite the gasps and shocked looks from the crowd. I wouldn't let Officer Berkley break me down, and if he did I would make sure as hell he didn't notice.

"If this isn't enough evidence to prove his guilt, then listen to me. That night we found Mr. Winston, he had been on the illegal drug LSD. That very drug has come up frequently in other murder cases around the country, for it causes the user to have hallucinations. They blame what they do on these hallucinations, and this case is no different." Officer Berkley concluded giving me a smug look walking back to his spot in the back of the room.

"The last person I will call to the stand is Mr. Winston." The lawyer said briskly organizing his papers on the table in front of him.

I stood up and ran my hands over my shirt making sure it was smooth. I took my sweet time getting to the stand, why should I hurry myself for some assholes I have no respect for. That was my motto.

I pursed my lips and sat back on the huge wooded bench.

"Why would you want to kill your mother? Was there a motive?"

'Wow he got right into didn't he?' I thought to myself.

"Why would a ten year old kid _want _to kill his mom?" I snapped back, giving him a cold look.

"If you think I had the intention of killing my mom that night you're all insane! It was a bad trip, it wasn't my fault!!"

"So you had no motive to kill your mom?" He restated.

"No, I had no fucking motive to murder my mom." I said in a low dangerous tone. People were shocked at my language but I could care less at this point.

"Are you telling us all that you _did_ murder your mother, but it was………unintentional?"

I thought for a moment, about my chances of being let off. It was about a kagillion to none, so this is what I decided.

"Yes I murdered my mom. Now just give me my sentence, I want this over with!" I got up and walked off the stand when I hadn't been dismissed.

"The jury may meet now to come to a decision." The judge called out.

**A/N: Okay I'm ending the chapter here. I said in the authors note before that I was introducing a new character in this chapter, but guess what ****I LIED TO ALL OF YOU****! Hahahah The new character will be in the next piece. This chapter bored me but it was sorta needed………so don't yell at me. Please ****REVIEW**** and I love all my readers no matter what!!!!!!! Just like God………..lmfao I just compared myself to God **


	6. Fresh Meat

**A/N: Okay……. I'm sort of mad that people didn't review the last chapter. Even though it sucked you should still tell me what you thought because I value every reader's opinion! This chapter is way better, I promise. There's way more action. So please **READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! **Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: No and I never will so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 6: Fresh Meat **

"Jack, you have a new roommate." The security guard said it like it was routine, while taking off my handcuffs.

He sat on the top bunk bed all the way in the farthest corner of the room. His head was bowed down, one leg crossed over another and his arm was draped over his knee. The image of "I don't give a fuck" was a good way to put it.

As the cell door clunked shut I laid on the bottom bed.

I missed all my friends and I wanted to talk to Mikey more than ever. I wanted to tell him that everything would be alright, I wanted to tell him that 4 years isn't _too_ long away, I wanted to tell him that I could handle this, I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault I was here. And most of all I wanted to thank him for sticking up for me in court.

But I was letting my mind runaway with me again. I knew I wouldn't be allowed to see Mikey, or anyone who was most important to me for a very, _very_, long time. Unless that is they _wanted _to see me.

I rolled over to face the grimy wall and fell asleep to the shouts of hoodlums and the clanking of metal restraints.

"Mom, Mom, where are you?" I was walking down a long gray corridor.

"I'm right here Dallas." Her voice called sweetly from at the end of the hall.

"Mom!!!!" I rushed towards her, gripping her close to me. "Oh Mom, you have no idea how sorry I am." I cried freely into her chest.

I didn't care how stupid I looked at the moment; my Mom was alive and happy just like I remembered her. She wasn't dead and buried six feet under in the cold ground, she was right there in my arms crying and pushing my hair out of my face.

"Dallas honey, I'm here now. Don't cry baby, I'm right here." She bent down to look me in the eyes, and kissed my forehead. "I'm here……" She whispered.

I woke up thinking I was back home, that none of this ever happened, and that I was back to normal. Then I saw a face looking at me upside down.

Jack was hanging from the top bed looking at me with curiosity. His shaggy brown hair was pulled down by gravity making him look a little insane; he shook his head and lifted himself back onto his bunk.

My ears hot from embarrassment he had most likely heard me crying, my face was damp as was my pillow. I wiped at my cheeks as the guards made there way down letting us out for breakfast.

"Hey, Jack that little bitch took your spot in line." A lanky teen with short orange hair shouted to Jack.

I looked around feeling bad for the kid who was in Jack's spot cause he was probably going to get a beating, from the way the Ginger kid was talking.

The cafeteria had just gotten dead quite, and my whole body tensed up. I always knew when there would be a fight and this was no exception.

I turned around almost face to face with Jack. Ginger and a few other guys were behind him ready to take orders. He looked down at me with a look of disgust, since he was taller than me, we weren't exactly looking each other in the eye.

"Who do you think you are, huh? Do you think your _better _than me? Is that why _you're_ in _my_ spot?" He snarled at me.

"Sorry Jack, I really didn't mean it. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't know." I looked up at him cocking an eyebrow.

"Someone should teach you a lesson kid." He threw a quick punch at me. The cafeteria absolutely erupted. This was the chance everyone was waiting for to either: fight, watch, or escape…

I ducked it and rolled over the ground. He came at me but I punched him in the stomach, the only thing I could reach. Jack leaped at me and tackled me to the ground. Guards were everywhere taking people out, and sending them off to confinement for bad behavior.

"MotherfuckerimgunnakillyouyoubastardwhodoyouthinkyouareididntmeanityoulittleprickyourworsethanAlexReynolds. Get the fuck OFF ME!!!!!!!" I was shouting and screaming.

He was slugging me in the face over and over again, I was bleeding but I wasn't sure from where. I only got a few punches in but none the less I still did damage to Jack's face.

The floor was freezing underneath my small body. His face was so close to mine every freckle on his face was amplified, every speck of green and yellow in his sea blue eyes was shown.

He narrowed his eyes "You're the Fresh Meat, learn your place."

Jack got up and gave me a swift kick to the side and sauntered off like he owned the place.

A/N: Okay I hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There was a salute to South Park in there some where, does someone want to tell me what it was? I had a good time writing this. Please review 'cause I love to know what people think of my writing even if you think it sucks please, please, tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love my loyals!


	7. Hillside Horros

**A/N: **I'm so happy that people decided to read, and actually tell me what they thought about the last chapter!!!! It defiantly helps me write better when I know that people actually care what happens to my characters. Now enough with my senseless babbling, and on with the show! As usual Read and Review!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 7: Hillside Horrors**

We were outside on the exercise grounds, making license plates for the state. That was our form of work around here. But since Jack and I had acted up the other day we had three extra hours of this bull shit for the next month.

"Bitch you are _so _going to pay for this shit your putting us through." Ginger growled as he walked past me, shoving me into a brick divider that caged us in this dirt field.

I pounced on him to say the least. What else was I supposed to do? I mean really I wasn't going to pussy out anytime soon.

I slugged him in the face, and a plume of dust flew into the air when I pinned him to the ground. "Who do you think you are, huh?" I shouted at him.

People were gathered around cheering us on, any excuse not to do work the lazy bastards. While at a quick glance I saw Jack leaning up against the wall, not one bit interested in what was going on, but surveying the situation. Every flaw of the system, every person that backed away, and every person that got involved was seen by his cat like eyes. But I didn't care about what he was doing; I loved any kind of audience.

Ginger struggled under me although I was a good foot or two smaller than him. He grunted and made a move to fight back.

I tightened my grip on him "I ASKED, WHO THE _FUCK_ DO YOU THINK YOU _ARE_!" Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, Mikey wasn't there to calm me down this time, and I was just about ready to kill someone.

I flipped out my switchblade. Bad, bad move………

Security ran out, tackled me taking my switchblade away from me, and carried me out by the arms. While other inmates dragged Ginger to a corner somewhere to check out his face.

"Where are you taking me!?!? Get off!!!" The guard shoved the handle of my own switchblade into my back to shut me up, but it didn't work, it just made me even more pissed off.

"Hey what the hell was that for!?" I yelled struggling to look behind me.

"For being a brat." He spat at me, another guard opened a door, and the one carrying me shoved me into a chair.

I was in front of one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She had long red hair that fell around her face in light waves, with evergreen colored eyes, and one of the best smiles I've ever seen.

"Your Dallas Winston, I suppose?" She said looking up from alarge, and I mean it when I say large, yellow file.

I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. "In the flesh."

"I was going to have a meeting with you later today, but I guess the sooner the better. I'm Doctor Reid, and I'll be your Psychologist while you're here. If you have a problem you can tell me, and if you get into trouble you'll be sent here right away so we can discuss it." She spoke fast and with a Brooklyn accent, I almost wanted to laugh but I held myself back.

"You got it Doc." All I could think of was Bugs Bunny lines for a comeback, she truly had me tongue tied.

She completely ignored my comment and continued with what she wanted to talk about. "So what happened outside today Dallas? Why did you get into a fight with Kellen?"

"With _who_???" I was really confused, I tilted my head to the side.

"With Kellen Mc Avery, why did you get into a fight with Kellen Mc Avery?" She questioned me again, tapping her blood red polished nails on the table top.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, you mean Ginger!?" I exclaimed like I found a pirates buried treasure.

"Yes, but his real name is Kellen."

"He was being a shit head; I can't take them blaming the extra work on me anymore. They only blame it on me, not Jack even though he did just as much damage as me! Just because they worship him, doesn't mean he shouldn't get some shit for this too!" I felt my face getting red with anger, and I wasn't in the mood to loose my cool.

Doctor Reid sat through my little rant patiently and didn't yell at me for my wining, which I was thankful for. All she said was "I'll have a talk with the others during their sessions. And while I do that, I suggest you don't loose your temper, or you will end up being severely punished."

I was paralyzed in shock. She couldn't tell the others that would make me a rat! And I Dallas Winston am not a rat!!

"NO!!!!! No, no, no, no, don't tell the other guys! Just don't Doc. That'll just make everything worse." I practically shouted.

"If you feel so strongly about it then I won't." She gazed at me; I turned my head to stare at the poster covered yellow walls. To tell you the truth I was sorta getting embarrassed, she was the only one I've actually said what's on my mind to; other than Mikey of course. One poster next to the coat hanger read: **Violence is not the Answer!**

'Good Lord' I thought to myself.

"Okay before you leave I want you to fill out this question sheet. And make sure you answer them truthfully, it will give me a better understanding of where we're coming from here." Her eyes looked me up and down, carefully evaluating my every movement, and everything I said. That _was_ what she was paid to do I guess.

She escorted me into a small room right off of her office. The walls weren't walls; they were windows, so people could look in like I was a lab rat or something. I wasn't enjoying the idea of this place already……

There was a pencil and about a three page packet sitting there waiting for me.

"Oh boy I'm excited." I mumbled under my breath.

The seat was hard, the pencil had a bad eraser on it, and the tip wasn't even sharpened well. To top it off there were about 3 people staring at me through the glass walls taking fucking notes.

I sighed and looked down at my paper.

1. Have you ever done drugs? If so what kind?

- _Yea, LSD and weed._

2. Do you smoke? If so how often?

-_ No._

3. Do you get along with your parents?

- _For the most part until __I killed my mom_

I scribbled that out and wrote something else.

- _For the most part until my mom died, my dad didn't want me anymore after that._

4. Are you sexually active?

-_ Yes._

Do they even have the right to know stuff like that?! I think it's a little personal……

5. Do you have many friends?

- _Yes, I had a gang of friends._

After 40 questions, half of them repeating themselves, trying to catch me in a lie. I found myself scribbling aimlessly on the margins of the question sheet. There was a picture of a diamond ring, a dime bag, an imitation of the graffiti next to my bed, a gun, and a shield.

I had no idea why I chose to draw these little pictures; I'd done them without a thought. But they must mean something to me if I doodled them……

I stopped thinking about my stupid insignificant doodles, the final question in the packet had caught me off guard.

40. Do you have nightmares?

XXXXXXX

When it was just about time for lights out I sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my palms. I had a headache from thinking about what could those pictures have meant. It would drive me insane until I found out.

"Hey Dallas……" My train of thought was interrupted by a voice that I didn't fully recognize. It was softer, a lot less nasty and husky than before. It was Jack. "Welcome to Hillside kid."

XXXXXXX

_I was standing in the middle of a large windowless room. Everyone seemed like they were moving in slow motion but me and Ginger._

_I was blindsided by him and slammed to the ground. My head hit with so much force I had to fight for consciousness, he gave me a harsh slap to the face._

_Everyone was paired up with someone to fight with and I apparently got Ginger. There was chaos everywhere and security guards were flooding the scene like waves on a beach._

_I put my hand to my head, I was starting to feel light headed, blood was stained on my porcelain skin when I took it away. I punched Ginger in the stomach to get him back for the blow. We were rolling on the floor punching and kicking at each other like we were fighting till death. He gave me a particularly good blow to my head again._

_A security guard got to me before he could. One guy took me and the other took Ginger._

_He fought back viciously, while I was limp in the security guy's arms I didn't even have enough strength left to think. _

_We were going past our cells, down the hall towards the isolation boxes. I heard a clang and thumping of footsteps. What had happened?_

_There was a loud noise and I felt an alarming feeling flood over my body. And I was sucked into the black depths of my own mind……_

**A/N: **I really liked this, I know I say that about every chapter I write but I can honestly say it for this one. The dream at the end, yeah that's really, really important!!!!! And it will be in almost every chapter from now on, but more will be added every time almost like a story within itself. Review please 'cause I need help, and encouragement.


	8. Savior of the Damned

**A/N:** My laptop with all my writing material had a huge virus and it affected how long it took me to get this out, I am sorry beyond belief. I'm writing this 3 DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS!!!! Yay, just thought I'd add that in……..so that means this will be up after the holidays. So I hope everyone had a great Christmas, Kwanza, Hanukah, and New Years. **TIME HAS PASSED SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!** Please Read and Review!!

**Disclaimer:** Can you believe Jamie Lynn Spears is preggers!? If I made bets on this a few months ago I would have been a very rich girl. Then I would have been able to buy the rights to this. But since I didn't nope I still don't own it.

**Warning:** In case you don't like suicidal thoughts or adult themes. Sorry it's just the way this chapter turned out.

**Chapter 8: Savior of the Damned **

**RECAP:** After 40 questions, half of them repeating themselves, trying to catch me in a lie. I found myself scribbling aimlessly on the margins of the question sheet. There was a picture of a diamond ring, a dime bag, an imitation of the graffiti next to my bed, a gun, and a shield.

I had no idea why I chose to draw these little pictures; I'd done them without a thought. But they must mean something to me if I doodled them……

I stopped thinking about my stupid insignificant doodles, the final question in the packet had caught me off guard.

40. Do you have nightmares?

XXXXXX

When it was just about time for lights out I sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my palms. I had a headache from thinking about what could those pictures have meant. It would drive me insane until I found out.

"Hey Dallas……" My train of thought was interrupted by a voice that I didn't fully recognize. It was softer, a lot less nasty and husky than before. It was Jack. "Welcome to Hillside kid."

XXXXXXX

_I was standing in the middle of a large windowless room. Everyone seemed like they were moving in slow motion but me and Ginger._

_I was blindsided by him and slammed to the ground. My head hit with so much force I had to fight for consciousness, he gave me a harsh slap to the face._

_Everyone was paired up with someone to fight with and I apparently got Ginger. There was chaos everywhere and security guards were flooding the scene like waves on a beach._

_I put my hand to my head, I was starting to feel light headed, blood was stained on my porcelain skin when I took it away. I punched Ginger in the stomach to get him back for the blow. We were rolling on the floor punching and kicking at each other like we were fighting till death. He gave me a particularly good blow to my head again._

_A security guard got to me before he could. One guy took me and the other took Ginger._

_He fought back viciously, while I was limp in the security guy's arms I didn't even have enough strength left to think. _

_We were going past our cell when I heard a clang and thumping of footsteps. What happened?_

_There was a loud noise and I felt an alarming feeling flood over my body. And I was sucked into the black depths of my own mind……_

XXXXXXX

I sat in the metal isolation box shaking and talking to myself. Shock had taken a tight grip on not only my mind but my body also. It's my third day in here and I had the sinking feeling I was loosing my mind, slowly and painfully.

Three days is enough time to figure out that the box is 6 feet in length and 5 feet in width, and about………7 feet tall. I've also had enough time to figure out that these god damn boxes are sound proof; if you were dying no one would know.

Actually dying wouldn't be so bad right now. Just curl up and try not to breath. Find something sharp that someone else may have left in here and stab myself, till blood flows crimson. Or wrap my fingers around my throat until I slowly loose consciousness. At least these nightmares would leave me alone, then.

Yeah, dying wouldn't be so bad right now.

"Winston you learned your lesson yet!?" Zeek Folmer the security guard I had a problem with asked knocking on the metal box.

The knocking sound echoed loudly making my ears ring with pain.

'The lesson that you're a disgusting pig who enjoys seeing kids ruthlessly suffer.' I thought to myself furiously.

"Has Kellen been taken out yet?" I asked trying to hide my anger………and fear.

"Yeah the brats been taken out of isolation not that I'm happy about that. Just one more person who knows the truth." He was quieter when he said that, he didn't want people to know why Kellen and I were really in here.

"Get at me later" I said crawling farther into the corner. "Then maybe I'll have learned my lesson." I added in with sarcasm.

His retreating footsteps haunted my brain.

Yeah, death wouldn't be so bad right now. All because of him and this is how it happened.

XXXXXX

Jack, Kellen, and I walked into the shower rooms with all the other guys. There were guards strategically placed throughout the labyrinth of shower heads. They made sure that nothing got out of control without them there to stop it.

Steam blurred my normally perfect vision as I stood under the shower head. Being naked with a bunch of other guys may seem awkward, but you get used to it after awhile. Then it's not so weird. But still I liked my privacy so I stayed away from everyone else.

"Hey Winston got any soap? I ran out!" Jack called from the front of the room.

"Yeah hold on!" I shouted back to him. I turned around to go and give Jack the soap when I ran into one of the guards, Zeek.

"Where you going Winston?" His voice sent chills down my spine.

"Just going to give Jack some soap, Zeek." I tried to go around him, but he took his hand and pushed me against the wall with such force my teeth clattered in my skull.

"I don't think so. You're going to do what I say, and you're never going to tell a soul. Do you understand me?" He spoke in a hushed tone yet it was quick and sharp.

I knew what he was going to do I'm not stupid, so I did the one thing I could do.

"JAC-" I started to shout at the top of my lungs, but Zeek put his hand over my mouth to block the cry for help.

I bit his muscular hand and the taste of copper and salt filled my mouth. He gripped my neck and shot me a look that told me "we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

The grip became tighter and I slowly started to slip in and out of consciousness. Sliding down the green tiled wall, I hit the ground with a thud.

Zeek's pants were off and lying in the corner. I begged him not to, even though I knew it was no use. I fell forward onto my palms, and my platinum hair flopped in my face blocking my eyes.

He whispered the nastiest things in my ear, things no one should ever hear. I struggled under his body, but I knew better than to _really_ fight back. I knew that this guy had all the power; he could kill me if he really wanted to.

"Please, don't do this." I was on my knees, and water was pelting down on me. It ran off the slope of my nose into the mix of water spiraling down the grated drain.

"I can do whatever I want, since you're a lousy _hood_ who no one believes or trusts, while I'm a trusted and _respectable _security guard."

He forced himself in me so hard I had to squeeze my eyes shut. I yelled in pain, but his hand smothered my screams to a low whine. His hot breath on my neck made me cringe and tears ran down my cheeks.

The water ran red as I bled on the grimy white tiled floor. My arms, the only thing holding me up weakened and I collapsed; Zeek was finishing up as my entire body pulsed furiously in pain.

"Hey man, where's the soap you promised Jack?" I heard Kellen say lightheartedly approaching us.

"JACK!!!!!! Man get over here! You sick bastard." He ran and tackled Zeek to the floor beating him to death practically. Not only had our friendship grown over the past 5 months but Kellen had grown physically too and could take him down with ease.

Jack appeared on the floor beside me as if by magic, wiping all the blood away with a towel. And all I could do was lie there numbly, paralyzed in fear trying to figure out what had just happened.

"I'm fine Jack, just……just let me get up. I'm fine." I tried getting up but Jack wouldn't let me. He took his hand and gently pushed me back down so I wouldn't hurt myself any further.

"Go get help I'll stay here with him." Kellen took the towel out of Jacks hand and Jack took off around the corner. While Zeek was passed out in the corner with a broken nose it looked like, and a cut up eye.

XXXXXX

Kellen was my savior that day, as well as Jack. If only they were here now in this tiny box, to help me when I needed them most. When thoughts of death lingered in my mind……

How many other people had they helped before me? Or was it only me they cared about like a brother? Whatever the case was, they were still my saviors. And if they had helped others they were saviors of the damned.

A/N: Okay I'm getting this out Christmas Day!!!!!!!!!!! I really hope you liked it, even though it was a little disturbing. Please review, it helps me feel like people want me to write more. If you have any ideas for me to put in I will gladly try and do it. Merry Christmas!!!!!! Love you my loyals.


	9. You've Changed, but I Don't Blame You

**A/N:** It's New Years Eve and there's a really annoying OK Cable commercial on, and there are people singing a song about cable TV………tell me that's not weird or scary and you're crazy! Well, Happy New Year!!!! And thanks for the great reviews last chapter. Dallas has been in Hillside for about a year now, for the record!!!!!!!! Please read and review!!!!

**Disclaimer: **Why would someone want to sue me? Honestly all you would get from me is a few buttons and possibly a skateboard. But anyways, I don't own it.

**Chapter 9: You've Changed, but I Don't Blame You**

_I was standing in the middle of a windowless room. Everyone there seemed like they were moving in slow motion but me and Kellen. He winked at me like we had some sort of plan. I felt a smile pull at my lips; I was apparently in on whatever was going on._

_I stopped for a second, he looked older…… His hair was longer, more shaggy instead of the short crew cut I was used to, and he seemed to be taller also, more laugh lines to his freckled face. _

_I looked around to find Jack but not before I was blindsided by Kellen and slammed to the ground. My head hit with so much force I had to fight for consciousness, he gave me a little slap to the face "Hey don't go out on me buddy, we still got stuff we need to get done."_

_Everyone was paired up with someone to fight with and I apparently got Kellen. But I couldn't understand why on earth Jack wasn't here fighting too. He would never miss something this good. There was chaos everywhere and security guards were flooding the scene like waves on a beach._

_I put my hand to my head, I was starting to feel light headed, and blood stained my porcelain skin when I took it away. I punched Kellen in the stomach to get him back for the unfair blow and we were soon rolling on the floor punching and kicking at each other like we were fighting till death. He got up though after giving me a particularly good blow to my head again._

"_Hey man, are you okay? I'm sorry. Don't pass out on us, we need you." He sounded sincere and went to pick me up and take me away from the scene, but a security guard got to me before he did. One guy took me and the other took Kellen._

"_You bastard, get your filthy hands off of me!! Let me go now, you fucking pedophile!!" I heard Kellen scream fighting back viciously._

_I looked over and Zeek had a tight grip on Kellen's arm. I felt like I should help him for some reason but I didn't even have enough strength left to think. We were going past our cells, down the hall towards the isolation boxes that much I knew._

"_Don't send me back there……please don't send me back there." I murmured in a defeated tone. As the words came out of my mouth I heard a clang of handcuffs and thumping of running footsteps above us. Not just running, sprinting. What had happened and who was running?_

_There was a noise of some sort and I felt an alarming feeling flood over my body. And I took shelter in my own mind to hide from the bare and horrifying facts………_

XXXXXX

I woke up squished into the corner of my bed in fetal position, sweat spilling from every pore in my body, fingers clutching the dark blue sheets like it would keep me from death. Jack sat on the edge on my bed, his sea blue eyes stormy with concern.

"Do you ever remember what they're about?" He asked in an odd tone.

"It's hard to explain, it always feels so real. Like a movie playing out in front of me, but I cant stop what happens…… you're never there, but Kellen is and this time so was-" I stopped trying to force his name through my lips, my breathing was still ragged from the nightmare. "Zeek, he was there too. But that was the first time he's showed up."

Jack muttered something about a lousy bastard, but didn't interrupt me any further.

"I always pass out in the end and a weird feeling takes over……like something that wasn't supposed to happen, happened. They take me and Kellen to the isolation boxes, and I don't want to go back there Jack, I don't want to go back………" My throat tightened and I couldn't go on any further trying to explain. The thoughts that filled my head during my time in the isolation wing scared me more than Zeek. But no one knew about that.

He moved next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder supportively. "Me and Kellen, we wont let them take you back there man. Nah, you'll never go back there. Not over my dead body." He ruffled my hair then got up, looking at the wall.

"You didn't mark today off yet." Jack turned to look back at me then took a black lighter from his pants, and burnt another line on the wall marking how long I've been here then carefully tucking his lighter back in his waistband. "Whoa, congrats man you've made it a year and five weeks in this shit hole."

"Watch your mouth O'Malley." The guard warned Jack as he unlocked the cell door. "You have a visitor Winston." He pulled my hands behind my back, slapping handcuffs on my small wrists, escorting me out and down the stairs to the main level.

It's incredible that in a whole year I haven't had one visitor. And now out of nowhere someone wants to see me……I wonder who it is. 'Cause it definitely wasn't dad, he would never want to see me again.

I slouched into the room from all the movies, the room with the glass wall dividing two lovers, two best friends, two basket cases, or two family members. A wood table top and a bright orange plastic chair awaited me at the far end of the dully colored area.

I walk with my head bowed down, looking at my scuffed up boots covered in grime and dust. The guard un-cuffed me, and I sat down with my hair creating a barrier betwixt myself and the visitor. Not everyone had to wear handcuffs when being escorted around, but I lost that privilege since I had a reputation for a flaring temper, and they didn't want to take chances of me possibly escaping. I only knew that because I heard Dr. Reid talking to all the security guards about it one day.

"You have ten minutes."

I looked up slowly, not sure if I wanted to see whoever was there. My icy blue eyes met with smoldering grey ones. He had a sad smile on his lips, like he wasn't sure if he was making a huge mistake in coming here. His hair had grown to the point where he had to tilt his head back so he could see. But I would know those eyes and that sad smile anywhere.

Mikey Vaughn was sitting right in front of me almost like a ghost. I wasn't sure if this was real or if I had passed out and transferred back into my nightmare world. So I leaned my head on my hand and tugged at my hair, _hard_. Nope this was all pretty real, almost too real.

We stared at each other for a good two minutes, summing each other up, seeing if we looked like the same people we were a year ago.

He picked up the phone on his side and I picked up mine. I feel like I lost my voice, what could I possibly say to him. Its been a year, let me emphasize this a _**YEAR**_since I've seen, or even heard from anyone from my life before Hillside.

"Hey Dallas uh, happy birthday man." He brushed his coffee colored hair away from his face so he could see me better.

"It's my birthday?" I had no fucking clue why don't they give us calendars around here; I made a mental note to talk to Doc about that one.

"Yeah it's been June 14th since I've known you, unless I'm loosing my memory." He joked nervously.

"Well thanks Mikey, how's everyone doin'?" When I said everyone I mainly meant my dad, but to hear about the gang and Alex Reynolds would be okay too.

"Len's heading for trouble and he won't listen to me when I tell him to change. John's just John nothing new with him he took it hard when you left though, I wouldn't have guessed since I never pegged him as a real loyal guy. Then Reynolds broke his nose………" He trailed off a little bit.

"And _how_ did he break his nose??" I had a feeling about what had happened.

"Well, he started his shit again with me and I just lost it. He was sayin' how he knew you would never amount to anything, and how your mom would have wound up dying on the streets anyway since she was trash. But I don't get it man, you're middle class, your family ain't no trash but what the fuck does Reynolds know?"

"Then he told me I was gunna end up just like you, since I'm a no good kid whose parents don't even want him." His voice was angry. "So I thought of you always standing up for me, and how you weren't here anymore……so I did it myself."

I was proud of Mikey, he was a good kid and if anything terrible happened to him it would be the end of me. I just wish I was there for him though, no matter how well he handled himself with Reynolds.

"It's hard without you ya know? Everything's gone to shit since you got taken away. Nothings the same anymore……" He concluded hanging his head in his hands breathing heavily like he was trying not to bawl.

I hung up the phone for a minute to process what he had said. Running my hands through my hair a few times I thought about it.

It was my fault that Len was getting into trouble; if I was there I could stop it. It's my fault that Mikey had to get in trouble for punching Reynolds in the face; if I was there I would have taken the fall for him. It's my fault my dad will never talk to me again; it's my fault that Mikey looked like a wreck with bruises and cuts on his tanned face and arms. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my own fucking fault!

_It's hard without you, nothings the same anymore………_

I tugged at my hair again looking at the black phone hanging by a cord from the side of the cubical. I was thinking about wrapping it around my neck, but what good would that do? So picking the phone back up I said the only thing I could say.

"Mikey listen to me." I lowered my voice. "I need you to stay out of trouble, don't do anything stupid and keep Len out of fucking trouble too. Or better yet send him down here so I can deal with him myself. I promise man, I'll get outta here as soon as I can. Just visit a few times to keep me updated on what's going on in the out there." I looked behind me at the guard standing there. He pointed to his wrist meaning that my time was up.

He squinted his eyes to look at me, like he was seeing me for the first time today for who I really was. "You've changed Dallas. It's not bad, but it's not good I'm not really sure how, but I'm sure I'll figure it out." He stopped for a second like he was thinking. "Yeah, you've definitely changed but can I really blame you? If you want, you can tell me about it one day." He hung up the phone and walked away.

Just like that my best friend was out of my life again. It wasn't a very refreshing visit, it just left me with more problems and worries on my mind than I could handle. Hopefully things started looking up in Hillside or I would start going down, I thought kicking the wall angrily.

**A/N:** Well that didn't turn out to completely suck……I wanted it to be longer and I had it played out in my mind differently. **If you have any questions concerning character information, plot confusions, or anything really. Just message me or put it in your review and I'll get back to you. **Please review I love the help.


	10. The Clock Just Keeps Moving Faster

A/N: Okay I'm honestly just winging this chapter

**A/N:** Oh boy…it's been a very, very, very long time. I'm terribly sorry; and I don't even have a good reason for this. So, I'm not going to sit here and bullshit you about how I've been _trying_ to work on this chapter. Cause I haven't. And I'm not going to tell you that I had horrendous writer's block. Cause I didn't. I know perfectly well where this story is headed; I'm just too damn lazy to be a better updater to all of you. Just do me a favor and **review **because in return I may work harder to crank out these lame ass chapters. WOO.

**Disclaimer**: No I don't own it. But I do own Jack, Kellen, Zeek, and other characters that you may not recognize.

**Chapter 10: The Clock Just Keeps Moving Faster**

"Hello Dallas." Dr. Reid greeted me formally and stiffly when I walked into her oh-so familiar ugly shade of yellow office. The color resembled the pages of an ancient book that would fall to ugly yellow ashes at a human's touch; and I _hated it_.

"Humph." I answered her simply sitting down in a really comfortable maroon cushioned chair (the only comfortable thing about this entire god forsaken place).

I wasn't really up to spilling my guts to her today; I mean I haven't talked to her since before my absolutely _enlightening_ visit to the isolation boxes, or my _splendid_ encounter with Zeek in the shower room. So she would definitely want to grill me about what had caused me and Kellen to "viciously beat an innocent security guard" in the words of Zeek. And just yesterday Mikey came to see me for the first time in God knows when, I won't act like that didn't throw me off guard.

"You don't seem like yourself today. Do you have something you want to talk to me about before we go on with your normal session?"

_Her sense of perception is incredible! _I thought to myself sarcastically. But there actually was one thing that I needed to bring up that would make her feel like I was still the normal Dallas Winston she was used to.

"Doc I'm proposing that Hillside invests in calendars. So that _some people _know when it's their birthday and there're ready when someone that they weren't exactly ready to see comes to talk to them." I was leaned forward hands laced together on my lap, very professional like.

"And would that _some people_ happen to be you Dallas?" She asked putting her perfectly manicured hand under her chin looking at me with those evergreen eyes.

"Uh……no. I went around and asked all the guys and they all agreed with me." I beamed at my quick thinking, _ah the cleverness of me_.

"Oh, well that's interesting because I have written down in your file that you had a visitor June 14th and that happens to be yesterday. Did you want to talk about it at all? You seemed like it didn't go so well." She honestly looked interested in what I had to say, but what was there to tell her? She doesn't _really _fucking care and I knew that, it's in her job description.

"Don't wanna talk about it." I was aware that I was being a pain in the ass but that's my job, to make other peoples jobs more difficult.

"Dallas you can't keep these things inside it really helps to tell someone, trust me."

_Trust her? Is she_ kidding _me!? Whatever I tell her goes on a record and if I _happen_ to say the wrong thing at the wrong time I'll be shipped off to a place far worse than here… "_Nope, I really _don't_ wanna talk about it Doc." I insisted crossing my arms over my chest.

"Dallas………" There was a hint of warning in the way she said my name; a hint to me that we could still do this the easy way…or the hard way. And I've learned everything the hard way around here so far so I caved in.

"Okay fine. I saw an old friend and I heard about how I fucked up everyone's lives with my one mistake and how everything's gone to shit now that I'm gone." I said nonchalantly waving it off like I really didn't care. She didn't say a word in response. Not a click of a pen, a bat of an eyelash, or a scratch of a pencil.

"Yea, I didn't think you'd want to hear about it. My life isn't all too interesting and I'm sure you don't want to hear my life story so can I just leave now Doc? I ain't feeling too swell and I got enough going on in my life right now. I just need some time to think by myself."

"No Dallas you can't leave early. We still have 35 minutes and we need to talk about you and Kellen, and your week in the isolation wing."

"Let's not and say we did." I got up about to walk out of the room.

"Dallas!! Sit back down now!!" She wasn't angry she just had her strict façade going on. She never did get angry; even with me. And I kind of have a knack for being…oh how do they say it again? 'The straw that broke the camels back'?

"Fiiiiiiine, what do you want to know? I'm an open book, but only the summary version is available at the moment."

"I want to be able to understand why you and Kellen beat Zeek Folmer."

"You'll never understand, no one will okay?!" My voice was angrier than the sarcastic tone from before. I didn't want to talk about it, I didn't want her to know, I didn't want anyone to know, and that's how it was going to stay as long as I was living.

"Did he hurt you Dallas? I need to know. If he did we can get you help." She kept pushing and pushing for me to answer. I felt the pressure building inside me, slowly but surely. "Did he _touch _you?"

And as the words tumbled out of her precious cherry red lips something in me snapped. Whether it was neurological related or psychological related didn't matter; all I knew is that something inside me wasn't right and I would _never_ be the same again. Not even ten…twenty years from now, nope…no chance in hell would I ever get over the crushing feeling of having my childhood ripped away from me in the blink of an eye. I would never forgive the son-of-a-bitch that stole my naivety. And I'll never forget the feeling of un-worthiness and worthlessness that will always surround my poor little cranium.

"NO!! What more do you want me to say? I've put up with your goddamn _fucking_ questions for a year now, and I've never lost control, I never avoided them I always gave you straight answers. Just let this one fucking question go………please." Though I was fuming that last word came out in a plea. A silent plea to her to let me keep the one last scrap of sanity I had for myself; without it being laid out on a gurney ripped open with surgical tools and inspected to see what makes the clock tick.

With that I left, no one seemed to care that our session wasn't over. The security guard was there to walk me back to my cell. I wasn't aware of my surroundings and I didn't even realize that I was laying down on my bunk, my sense of how long I had been there ceased to exist. I could just about feel the numbness slowly coating itself over my mind. At the time I welcomed it; anything was better than my own personal…almost intimate thoughts. But I should have known as soon as the paint brush layered the coats of Novocain on, one by one; I would fall off the edge of the Earth and no one would be there to save me.

A/N: Okay hope you liked it. It felt kinda different for me I think I added more detail…which is never a horrible thing to do. Please I'd really appreciate it if you told me your opinions and perhaps give me some tips. **Review please.**


	11. MAJOR AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

A/N:

**A/N:**

Okay I seriously think there's something mentally wrong with me. I posted the same chapter twice…but the newer version of the chapter kicks more ass I think, so I deleted the old one. I'm really sorry to anyone I've confused in the process cause to tell you the truth I'm confused myself.

I mean really how the fuck did I manage that!? How did I not realize I had posted it already? Actually I'm lying I know how I did that…my laptop got about oh lets see about a TRILLION viruses!! So I had to erase everything off of my computer and put all my documents to disks. And it's been so damn long since I updated that I forgot what I last posted.

Yeah, so this is for anyone who read it and was like "Yo dude what the fuck is this chick smokin'?" Because honestly you have to be dumb as shit to pull a stunt like the one I just pulled. I'll try and _**actually**_ (not re-writing something that I posted months ago) update as soon as I can…and hopefully you people who have been so nice to me in the past can accept the fact that summer has fried my precious brain and not mock me too much.

Payce kiddos

Sorry once again!!


End file.
